Playing with fire
by Mizi
Summary: Summary:After the Shaman Fight had ended, Yoh returned to his normal life with Anna. Soon, they would be getting married. Hao had survived the fight with Yoh, would he bless the marriage would he not?
1. Chapter 1

Playing With Fire 

Summary:  
After the Shaman Fight had ended, Yoh returned to his normal life with Anna. Soon, they would be getting married. Hao had survived the fight with Yoh, would he bless the marriage would he not?

Chapter 1 Alive

Being alive was a wonderful thing…

There were different kinds of people in this world.  
Some wanted to live to a ripe age, while others committed suicide as they wanted an early death.  
Some needed more time in their life, while others spent their time lazing around in their room.

That was why people were different.

And that was why Hao wanted those who were wasting their life time to just die…

The star took many light-years to be seen on Earth. Some took so long that one could not live so long to see it. But those who could live long enough to see the beautiful stars wanted to die, due to the thoughts of that the more they live, the more they would suffer.

This was the world…

The world that it was so unfair...

Unfair in power …

Hao lived for a thousand years, searching for power. Those years, he tried and tried to find more power and become the Shaman King.  
Those long, long years just to save the Earth…

But…  
He never became the Shaman King…

Unfair in love as well…

No one knew him well… For the life that he had lived, Hao never found any true love… Those wives that he had last time were just to give birth to decedents, which would carry on the line. Those who was powerful enough to become the Shaman King's wife was never found.

Until now…

It was a girl who got the same power as Hao - Mind reading. It was the girl who possessed a great amount of power. It was the girl who was fit to be the wife of Shaman King.

It was so rare just to find a girl like her, Hao waited for a thousand years for her and she finally came.

But not to him…

The world was truly unfair… Those who had waited for a long time to get something did not get it, whereas those who did not want it as much as the others did, got it instead.

And of course that something was none other than Anna.

It was a month after the Shaman Battle…

Yoh was sitting under the tree of his backyard. Morning arrived with warmth smile, covering the plants and trees with a yellow ray of light. The birds chirped sweetly on the tree, making a wonderful rhythm of music. The best way to spend this beautiful morning was to lie under the tree to enjoy the coolness of the shade produced by the tree. Not only that, the morning air was also very refreshing, just a single breathe of it, would make you feel a thousand times better than before…

Unless you had a lioness in your house…

"ASAKURA YOH!"

A sudden roar of the lioness destroyed the beautiful morning.

Yoh lazily opened one of his eyes, and stared at the spot where the noise was coming from.

'Nande?' he answered back.

THAT was a terrible mistake…

BANG!

Anna made her dramatic appearance by destroying the glass-paneled door followed by a roar for Yoh…

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Her voice shot thought the whole garden. It echoed again and again in Yoh's ears. The birds flew away once they heard the terrible scream of the blonde haired, bad-tempered woman. But Yoh did not move a single bi, he sat there like nothing out of ordinary just happened.

'Relaxing myse…'

That sentence was never completed, instead Yoh got a special price for himself:

A tight SLAP…

Well, the morning could never be peaceful in Funbari Onsen with Anna around… especially when Yoh was lazing around again...

"GET TO TRAINING NOW!"

'demo…'

"NOW!"

---------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of ch.1

REVIEW PLZZZ... DO A KIND DEED N HELP ME REVIEW.  
PLZZZ... PUPPY EYES


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2News

Summary:  
The news of Anna and Yoh's marriage spread throughout the whole Tokyo… When Hao heard it, he was both upset and glad… Why?

Hao stared at the white clouds floating slowly in the sky, the cotton candy-like structure formed different shapes as they swam around in the blue 'sea'. Rays of sun shine shot thought the gaps in the clouds, into Hao's eyes, letting him see the beautiful wonders of nature…

He laid on his back, his hands behind his head, eyes closed against the light. The grass was soft and nice, nature was so beautiful, especially in the wide grasslands in Tokyo. 

He might had looked relax on the outside, but in the inside, he was thinking furiously…

Thinking why he had lost the Shaman fight…

Thinking why Yoh had beaten him in everything…

------------------------------------------------------------------

Friends…

Battles…

And even love…

Though Opacho had returned back to him, but the sorrows at the back of his head still laid… The torture of not becoming the Shaman King once more… The sadness of betrayal of his commandos, the lost of a powerful wife…

He was so confused, and so, now he wanted to get the answers of his defeat…

Hao stood up and proceed his way to Yoh's house…

It had been a while since Yoh had taken some fresh air… Maybe not a while, it had been a long time…  
It's not that he had not gone out for a stroll or a walk, but its his heart that had not freed itself from the guilt and tragic of his older brother's death…

It's his heart, which did not wish to take in a deep breath and forget about him.  
It's his heart, which had been…waiting…

Yoh had always been waiting …

Even secretly behind Anna's back …

Waiting for Hao's return …

That was why he had always been sitting under the tree… Maybe one day, he might hear Hao's voice, he might get to see him again…

Yoh was really depressed, he had no one to talk his problems with…he had no one to free his heart to… His heart was suffocating, from the guilt and sadness…

Unless…  
…………………………………..…………………………………..………………………………….…………………………………...……………………………………..

"Anna …"

"What?"

"Have I committed a sin?"

Anna whipped around to face her fiancé who looked regretful …

"I had killed my own brother …my hands are stained with his blood … isn't this a sin?"

Anna only whispered one word before leaving Yoh in the room…

"Baka …"

Yoh smiled, he was lucky to have Anna as his fiancé. Not everybody could understand him as well as Anna did, everybody looked only on the outside. But Anna knew better than to judge his feelings by that. After all Anna was the same, hiding true feelings behind an imaginary mask …

Maybe it was time to ask her for her hand, after all, it was time for them to get married…

Yoh smiled at the thought…

"Thought it is going to be tough, but it will be worth it…" he whispered softly to himself.

Today would be the day to propose to her, Yoh thought to himself.

He proceed his way to Anna's room, he had no idea on what Anna would say to him. He did not know if she would reject him or accept him.

He stood outside the door, thinking…

Maybe he should not do this now, maybe later. But… if he did not do it now, when else would he do it? So he gathered up his courage and knocked on the door.

After several long moments…

"What!" Anna spited while opening the door ten minutes after Yoh had knocked it.

'Mm…' Yoh mumbled. 'I…I…I… want…want…want…'

'HURRY AND SPIT IT OUT!' Anna screamed out into Yoh's ears.

He closed his eyes in agony and shouted out:  
"I WANT YOUR HAND IN MARRIAGE!"

…

The rest of the night was in silence…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Wanna know wad happened... tune in n find out...

and plzzz review... 


	3. Chapter 3

Mizi: I am so sorry... so sorry for not updating... ...I was lost at the moment, I did not know what to write... In my brain, it was Yoh and Anna... But the reviews wanted Hao and Anna to be together... ARGH!  
I was thinking... and finally an idea pop into my head... hope u don mind... this is only the beginning... --;;

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 Answer

NO one spoke for the next two days...

No voices...

No whispers...

No arguments...

Nothing at all...

It was counted as a vacation for Yoh,no one chasing him around...

No one scolding him...

no one telling him what to do...

And no one forcing him to train...

But Yoh was not feeling a bit happy, instead he felt worse than hell. He wanted to talk to Anna. Even for one minute ...it was enough...And he wanted an answer...

He wanted an answer from Anna...

NO! He did not care about that anymore...

Whether it's a yes or a no...He did not care anymore, he just wanted to live normally with Anna again.

He clasped his hands together and lowered his head onto them, deeply regretting what he had done.

"Yoh..."

That voice.  
The voice was like chirps in his ears. He longed to hear the voice, and finally, it was back...

"YOH!" Anna rose her voice, irritated by Yoh not answering her.

"..."Yoh in dreamland

"ASAKURA YOH!"

The beautiful atmosphere was ruined by the blonde Miko.

"ye..s," Yoh sputtered, to shocked by the sudden uproar.

Anna sighed, "yoh.."

"I know you wanted to marry me, but marriage is like playing with fire. We will get burnt badly if we step one step wrongly. This mistake may affect us for the rest of our lives."

"!" Yoh took on a huge breath, praying, and praying, and praying...

"So we could not play with fire until we are ready for it. In other words, we must truly love each other after marriage." Anna continued.

Yoh could not stand the tension. Each second was like in fire. So suffocating and tiring.

"And...I...I am ready to play with fire!",Anna finished the last part of her sentence.She looked away to the floor, not wanting to look at Yoh.

The brown hair boy chocked, he could not believe his ears. ANNA HAD AGREED TO HIS PROPOSE.

He felt his heart expand in the warmth of tender passion so that he genially smiled upon the world, smiled even upon the terrifying Miko in front of him.

"ASAKURA YOH!"

A big smile broke over Yoh, "yes?" said the lovely droopy Yoh.

Anna: I want everyone to our wedding. Manta, horo horo, Tao ren, Lyserg, Jeanne.  
I also want 100 tables for the wedding, and $1500000000 for wedding preparations, and $1000000 worth of jewelry for me. And... and...and..."

The smile fade...

The atmosphere changed...

And their lives was back to normal again...

Ya right...

---------------------------------------------------------

Hao was sitting by the window, enjoying the cool wind in the night sky, as well as gazing at the bright stars.

It was late. But Hao could not sleep. He was alone again, no one was by him. It was silent. So quiet...that it was a bit creepy.

The soliditude, who could bear that horrible pain?

Maybe he should take a stroll under the moonlight and the glittering stars, as well as enjoying the beauty of nature.

Or maybe he should pay a visit to Yoh's place...After all, it was quite lonely by himself...

Very lonely...

---------------------------------------------------------

End of chp.3

I know i know, you don like the part about Anna and Yoh right! Well, the next chapter will have a twist... Ya so u wanna know , plz R&R&R&R&R&Review...

thxx 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4!!! This is a SUPER LONG VACATION FOR ME! And Yeah! I finally decided to update! WO!!

OK Sorry for the long wait Let's begin..

WARNING! LIME INSIDE!

Disclaimers: Shaman King isn't moii's

**Chapter 4 Love or Hate **

Anna sat alone in a dark spot in her room, she was thinking furiously. There was only 3 weeks more to her weddings and Yoh had not even touched her. She shivered. Not because of the cold, but because of the thought of the lack of intimacy between them. Anna sat and wished for Yoh to knock on her door, wishing for Yoh's hands to be on her. Anna stared at the door. Maybe she should take the initiative and take the first lead.

Anna started to sweep out of the room, remembered her appearance. She could do better. If she was about to embark on seducing Yoh, she'd have to go well armed. She stripped off her back dress and bathed in a tub of scented water. She creamed her skin, imagined Yoh's fingers skimming over it. Heat was already balling in her belly and throbbing nerves as she chose her best night robe.

Brushing her hair, she realized that her cheeks were becoming flushed, her eyes held a glint. She bit her lips until they hurt, but thought they'd pinked and plumped nicely. She stood back from the mirror, studied herself carefully from every angle. She hoped she looked desirable. Taking a torchlight, she left the room with sheer determination she wouldn't return to it a virgin.

In his room, Yoh snored loudly. He was dreaming of him and Anna having a picnic in a park. Everything seemed so peaceful and quiet. He smiled in his sleep and frowned at the knock on his door. Yoh rubbed his eyes.

' Who's that?' He shouted from his bed, unable to sit up.

' Its me..' replied the feminine voice from the door.

His skin erector muscle contracted, and the hair stood on its ends. Yoh quickly sat up and stumbled to the door. He opened the door quickly, with a bright smile on his face.

' What is it, Anna san?'

She wore white, thin, flowing white. She smelled like spring- young and full of promise. Yoh stared at the beauty in front of him and gaped like an idiot. Anna smiled, she swept by him and sat near his bed. Yoh recovered and began sulking for the intrusion during his sleep.

' Anna- san I need to rest, tomorrow there is a lot of training and...' The sudden movement of his fiance interrupted Yoh. Walking to the door, Anna locked it, and then turns to Yoh. "I want you to take me to bed".

He blinked as otherwise he might have goggled. ' WHAT?'

' There's not a thing wrong with your hearing, so you heard me well enough. I want to sleep with you. I thought I might try being coy or seductive, but then it seemed to me that I would lose you respect for me.'

Yoh was lost. He did not know what was he feeling and had no idea how to respond. He gaggled and gaped and tried to take a deep breath in. Anna rose to her toes, drawing him down. His sigh trembled out when her lips met his. She was leading him, Yoh felt so warm and comfortable in her hug. He skimmed a fingertip across her collarbone. ' I love you, Anna'. He whispered out.

' Me too...'

Yoh kissed her softly, and again, deeper. Like her scent, her taste was of springtime, of sunlight and youth. He caved the flavor of it, filled himself on it and the quick catch of her breath as he skimmed his teeth lightly, very lightly, over her bottom lip. He let his hands plunge into her hair, then under it to tease and waken the nerves along her spine. When she trembled, he brought his hands to her shoulder to slide the robes down and bare that soft fresh for his lips. He could feel the yielding in her as well as the tremors, and when his mouth brushed along her throat, that seductive pulsing of blood under the skin.

She didn't jolt when his teeth grazed there, but stiffened when he brushed his hand over her breast. No one had ever touched her so intimately. The flash of heat his hands brought to her was a shock, as well the knowledge only a thin layer of material was between his hand and her flesh. Then even that was gone, and her night robe pooled around her feet. Yoh blushed at the sight of the blonde's naked body.

He gathered his courage and brushed his thumb over her nipple, watched the shock of pleasure flicker over her face. He lifted her off her feet so that her face was suddenly on level with his. Then his mouth took hers into the heat again. Yoh placed Anna on the bed and began kissing her furiously. When her curious hands came too close to breaking his control, he caught in his own, trapping them as he slowly, mercilessly ravished her breasts.

She was building beneath him; he could feel the power filling her, harder, fuller. And when he pushed her to peak. She bowed up, riding it with a strangled cry. She melted down, her hands going limp under his. Yoh traced his tongue over the thick beat of the pulse in her throat. As she sighed, he glided his hand between her legs, and sliding into the wet heat, showed her more.

Everything went bright. She was nothing but feelings now, a mass of pleasure, beyond any possibility. She was the arrow from the bow, and he'd shot her high, on an endless flight. His hands simply ruled her until she was a hostage to this never-ending need. Half mad she struggled with his shirt.

' I need--I want--"

' I know', Yoh pulled off his shirt so she could touch and taste him in turn. And let himself glide on the pleasure of her eager explorations. Her breath against his skin, warm and quick, her fingers tracing, then digging. When her hands gripped his hips, he let her help him strip the rest of his clothes away.

And wasn't sure whether to be amused or flattered when her eyes went huge.

' I ... I didn't realize. I...'

Yoh smiled and said nothing more. Anna gathered her courage, laid back and braced for him. But he only began to touch her again, rouse her again, undo her again as if she were a knot of strings. Warm and soft again, Anna could not take it anymore..

'YOH!'

He pierced her. He filled her. Her lips trembled, and the moan they formed was low and deep. Yoh began to move, long, slow thrusts that had the thrill of it rippling over her face, over her body. Even when he released her from the thrall, when she began to move with him. Her heart was raging, a wide drum against his chest. She came with a cry of wonder and abandonment. At last, she came...

She curled up against him, a cat who'd lapped up every drop of cream.

" Yoh.."

' Hmm..?'

" You were wonderful.."

Yoh smiled.. Of course. He had practice.

" WAIT!" Anna sat up," How did you know all these tricks?" She eyed him suspiciously. Turning away, Yoh buried himself under the pillow and went back to sleep.

"ASAKURA YOH!"

OWARI

**THE END! PLEASE R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&&R&R&R. If there aren't much reviews, I may not write the next chapter... SORRY**


End file.
